carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Soulrise
PERSONALITY Soulrise is a fluffy black (ebony) she-cat with pearly-white eyes. She is very adventurous but sometimes emotional, and she will protect her Clan as much as she can. When something enters Clan territory, she will try to kill it—such as: wolves, bears, and more dangerous animals, though, if it's another cat, she will pin it to the ground and ask them questions. And when she's attacking the wolves, and bears, and the other dangerous animals she will not get other Clanmates to help her, because she believes it's HER fight. She is a warrior, and her kit is a warrior (Shadestorm), and she is lonely because her mate abandoned her. INFORMATION PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS: Soulkit Soulpaw BACKSTORY When Soulrise was a kit she was abused by her parents and abandoned in a junkyard. Her parents knew there were dogs, so that is exactly why she was abandoned there. The dogs attacked her, and she was helpless. Then the anger and sadness combined made her become insane, and she tore pieces of one of the dogs' ears, and that made Soul run. She smelt like garbage so she cleaned her pelt, and wandered into CarnationClan territory. She found the Clan that she joined, and she never ever told anyone her backstory. She does have one giant scar from a dog on her side, but it is covered by her ebony (black) pelt. That is why she gets hurt, and fights all the time. SOUL'S VIEW "GET OUT OF OUR LIFE!" my parents said as they clawed and bit me. "M-mom, D-Dad, please," I cried and yowled. The next day my parents said, "We're going somewhere special." I asked, "Where are we going?" "You'll see," my parents both said. My mother picked me up by the scruff of the neck and carried me to a junkyard! They left me there to get killed by guard dogs. The guard dogs attacked me, and they left a bite scar on my side. With my anger and sadness combined, it took over my whole body! I tore pieces of one of the dogs' ears off and I ran. I wandered into a forest, and I found the Clan that I used to be in. No one has ever known my backstory until now. I have flashbacks so that is why I fight by myself, and I get injured easily. APPEARANCE Soulrise is a full ebony (black) pelt she-cat with pearly white eyes. LIKES Mouse along with the bones Some Clanmates Her kit Spiders Blonde-pelted cats Brown-pelted cats DISLIKES Trespassers Wolves Foxes Bears Badgers TALENTS Hunting Killing Jumping to high places Fighting other cats TRUSTS Mistnose 99,000,000% Bluemist 99,000,000% Frostflower 34% Nightstar 99,000,000% Cedarleaf 10% (because she tried to kill Soulrise and her mate) Elmshade 100% Windstorm 1,000,000% Spiritstar 999,999% Twistedpaw(oak) 888,888% Larkpaw(song) 999,999% THEME SONG "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" - The Offspring and "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" - Set it Off FEARS Water Ice Her parents Trees Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Deputies Category:High Rankings